The present disclosure is directed to a pressure gage having a motion detection mechanism magnetically attached to a pressure sensing flexible diaphragm, the motion detection mechanism being magnetically coupled to a pointer rotation mechanism configured to indicate the position of the diaphragm and the corresponding pressure sensed by the diaphragm.